


Small Memories

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, There's only hinted Spamano in one of them, Where roma is older, the rest is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: Three small snippets from Romano's past and history. The second one has some Spamano hints. Reviews/comments are welcome!





	Small Memories

**Author's Note:**

> These are small snippits taken from my rp blog from ask prompts. Author's notes: The Crown of Spain gained control of the Kingdom of Naples in 1504 after the Italian Wars. However southern Italy had quite the extensive history before that, being ruled and fought over by the Byzantine Empire, Arabs, and Normans among others before that. To Roma right at this moment Spain is just the next of many foreign powers to rule over him.
> 
> Spain lost control of the Kingdom of Naples however in 1713 after the War of the Spanish Succession. However in 1738 during the War of the Polish Succession Spain managed to retake it from Austria. Shortly after this the Kingdom of Two Sicilies was established, separate from the Spanish crown but ruled by a branch of the Spanish Bourbons.
> 
> In 1860 Italy was more or less unified. However some have called it just an annexation of the Kingdom of Two Sicilies. It's a complicated issue. However the fact is is that for some time afterwards and even to today the south was poorer and less well off than the north of the nation and the two were and remain rather different culturally as well. Until Rome was captured in 1870 the capital of the new nation was Turin and then Florence in the north.
> 
> Giuseppe Garibaldi and Camillo Cavour were two central figures in the Italian Unification.

he year is somewhere between 1504 and 1559 and Roma is seven or eight. Spain is about 15 or 16.

The house was too big, it was unnatural and clearly meant to spite him, he was sure of it. Oh well, perhaps it didn't matter. Soon enough either that Spain jerk would grow tired of him, toss him off to the next power who wanted him, or wind up losing him all together. Really it was all pointless, and that's how it had been more or less for hundreds of years. Romano could also tell he was a horrible guy, with those big green eyes, clearly a devil and evil. Some time earlier stupid Spain and stupid France had fought over him, and sure he was glad Spain had won for the moment, anyone was preferable over France. However, in the end it was only a power struggle for his land and assists, nothing more. He still had some scars from the wars as well. They were painful and annoying, but it was just something that happened, Romano knew that by now. After all, he may have been a child in body but he was more than 1,500 years old by now, so nationhood and it's trials were nothing new to him. At least it was over, and since then Spain had been nothing but a pain. Stupid, dense, didn't get anything he even said, the man even had a bit of a temper, yelling at him when he tried to do things right. Of course he had failed, he seemed to fail at so much these days. At this unbidden thought Romano's face scrunched up and he balled his fits in his eyes, almost punching them. It hurt a little, at least his heart hurt, but it wasn't like he cared, it wasn't like it mattered. None of this mattered, and neither did Spain. He resolved to distract and amuse himself. So to do this he stealthily went on his hands and knees and began to crawl, nice frock be dammed. The floor was a bit cold, but at least he was wearing stockings. It was smooth too so that felt nice against his hands, now where was that jerk? Probably hiding from him, he should be scared after all, or so Romano thought. After a few moments he spotted him, his target. He smirked and continued to quietly crawl, closer and closer, he was so close now. Spain was clearly occupied with something else too, apparently pouring over some notes or parchment or whatever boring things his rulers gave him. Romano didn't really care. He looked half asleep now that he was closer, with one hand dangling by his side and the other serving as a headrest. Perfect, he was so close now. He felt the thump thump thump of his heart pounding against his chest and the excitement welling up inside him. Then he struck, he gave Spain a hard bite on the hand, and the older boy sitting in front of him screamed. Now was the time to run away so he wouldn't be caught, but somehow Spain tripped over him, landing on top of Romano in all the confusion. Needless to say getting aught and having his plan spoiled made Romano quite upset and bitter disappointment entered his heart, causing him to throw a fit and wail loudly. It was all so unfair. Perhaps Spain thought that as well since an irritated look crossed his face and a resigned groan escaped his mouth.

The year is 1738 and Roma is about seventeen.

It hadn't been long since he had last seen Spain, in fact it had only been a few decades. However, it seemed like so long ago, and Romano wondered why. Deep down Romano himself knew the answer. So much had happened, with the various wars, and once again being tossed around from one nation to another like a piece of meat. He hated that feeling, that feeling of being used, of being someone's property. There was however, another reason, one Romano was much more reluctant to admit. He had greatly missed and longed for Spain and that fact annoyed and distressed him. Things certainly hadn't always been perfect during the time they had spent together. At times they had clashed a good deal, however there were those other times, those quiet gentle times where they simply enjoyed being in each other's company and as they grew to know each other more those times came slightly easier than they once had. Romano sighed and stared at the ground as he continued waiting. He was taking so long, then again perhaps he shouldn't be surprised. Most likely Spain didn't miss him as much as he had missed Spain. Romano was weak, weak and soft and it was all Spain's fault. At least he was no longer with Austria, how he hated the man. Yes he had brought some improvements, but there were still aspects he disliked. Then there was the man himself. Grumpy, prissy, strict, and Germanic, there was no living with him. He had always hated him though, so in a sense it was just more of the usual, except for the fact that he had been under the other man's direct power and living under his roof.

Suddenly Romano heard footsteps so he cut his revere short and looked up. He was feeling excited and nervous, with a odd fluttery feeling in his stomach and chest, and his heart racing rapidly. He was so weak. All too soon, Spain was before him. Romano wanted to both run away and embrace him. Instead he just sat there, but as he looked at him, he almost glared. Spain looked the same as ever, a bit more tired, weary, and a little sickly, but other than that he looked the same. Same old Spain, how comforting. Then he smiled, that same old smile he had grown used to as well. "Romano…I've missed you so much." Romano's heart pounded in his chest and his face flushed a little. He was, well he was happy and he almost felt like he would burst with it, how distressing. Also he felt that something was different, though he couldn't place exactly what. Perhaps this whole affair and spending time apart had made Spain realize he was no longer a child. He had only aged physically a year, and only very recently since they had been apart, but that was something at least. Absence could do strange things too, things that could even make the thickheaded man realize he was an adult now. Perhaps he even regarded him as a equal now, not as some lower state to own and use.

It was no good to get his hopes up though, they had been dashed so often, and these hopes had revealed how weak and soft Spain had made him and his heart. Nevertheless he got up, and slowly walked over to the man. Romano looked up at him closely, he was still too tall, how annoying and unfair, then he looked away. "I…I guess I missed you too, you jerk. But only maybe!" He would never be weak. Spain simply laughed and ruffled his hair, while Romano tried to swat away his hand. Was he taking him seriously or not? He couldn't tell. Then the older man hesitated for a moment and gave him a hug, an action that took Romano off guard, but he supposed that he should of expected it. Spain felt so warm and safe and familiar. The odd fluttery feelings in Romano's stomach and chest returned and his heart beat loudly, almost too loudly, what if Spain noticed? It was dangerous to feel this way, towards Spain, towards anyone. He was so weak. He would never let him know and it would probably pass in time anyways. Even if it didn't, he would never let him know.

The year is 1863, recently after unification and Roma is eighteen. Italy is about the same age or a year younger

Well this was awkward and tense, even the very air felt on edge. Romano glared at his brother, at Italy sitting across from him. He was smiling idly, humming a little tune, but he could tell as well that he probably felt awkward and out of place himself. Suddenly the pen the younger brother was playing with went flying into the air, managing to sail right though a painting, effectively ruining it "Oh…oops!" Romano just stared, oops? That idiot just ruined a work of art. "Oops? Of all the things you wanna fucking say? You say oops to that? This is all your damn fault, you idiot." Romano felt quite angry, though perhaps his anger was at more than the painting, perhaps it was also because of everything that had happened recently, it was all so confusing. He was in no mood to examine it though, so he just grumbled and continued glaring as if that could make everything alright again.

Italy meanwhile flinched and then just smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. After another awkward pause he spoke once more, "Romano…don't be mad. I-I'm sure we can repair it somehow..besides we're together now, after all of Garibaldi and Cavour's hard work and we have a new king. I..we should be happy! I mean..I'm sure nonno would of wanted this for us too, and..and for us to be a family. I mean….we sure have been apart for a long time…" Romano just gave Italy another glare, though this one was a bit halfhearted. Apart? He barely knew his brother, and now Italy was talking like this, like nothing before had even mattered. one comment also stuck out in his mind and continued to rankle him. "Don't talk about that damn Garibaldi...and I don't wanna hear shit 'bout Cavour either. They don't know a damn thing 'bout my life and 'bout what I fucking want, and of course you'd know what th-…nonno'd like…you fucking knew him better didn't you?" At that Italy's smile faded momentary. There was a slightly nervous giggle afterwards that made Romano want to hit him, but he was his brother so for now he'd try to be civil.

The younger brother then stood up and walked over to Romano from where he was sitting. Now what was he up to? He took one of Romano's hands, well might as well just let him. "Romano, don't say that. I'm just nonno loved you lots! He'd be happy now..I..I'm sure..." Romano scoffed, not believing a word of what Italy said. Italy sure didn't sound all too happy or excited about unification, and everyone loved Italy more, what a liar. "There's just one problem..." he continued, his smiled widening slightly. He looked around the room a little before looking back at Romano. "…You just look so...shabby and out of place compared to everything else here, it's really dampening up the room. Maybe you could change into something more stylish that I made! It's from my place too of course!" Romano blinked, trying to process everything. He said all that, and still had that stupid grin like he had proclaimed Romano a saint and crowned him king of everything. Well he had not, he just had insulted him. Shabby? Poor? He'd show him shabby and poor, and even if he was, it was all Italy's fault. "S-shut up, you jerk! I'd rather be fucking shabby than be stuck up like you!"


End file.
